powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Royal Beast
|airdate = 2019 |producer = |previous=Power Rangers Ninja Strike |next=Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue |author = Patrick Cesare }}Power Rangers Royal Beast is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Plot Shane Collins, a zoologist, uncovers Faunation, a world inhabited by the anthropomorphic animal race known as the Humanimals. However, it coincides with the arrival of the Players from outer space who have chosen the Earth to be the site of their 100th Big Game competition. Four of the Humanimals-the shark woman Sela, the lion man Leo, the elephant man Tusk, and the tiger woman Amu-try to defend Faunation from the Players but their fight takes them to the Earth, with Shane in tow, and it is revealed he possesses an artifact known as the Royal Cube, the fifth of a set also possessed by his Humanimal companions. The Royal Cubes transform into devices that allow the five of them to transform into the Power Rangers Royal Beast and fight the team leader attacking the Earth. After the fight, the Humanimals realize that they are now trapped in the human world, as there needs to be six Royal Cubes for them to return to Faunation. Shane helps the four Humanimals live in the human world while they search for the sixth Royal Cube, all while they continue to battle the Players who have added the Power Rangers Royal Beast to their Big Game festivities. Characters Rangers Allies Human *Marvin Moore Humanimal *Kong *Kifaru *Lycan *Ghari Others * * *Avian * Super Mega Rangers Legend Power Rangers *Power Rangers Ninja Strike Villain Players *Leader **Xeno *Team leaders **Azald **Cerebros **Dropette **Sharpish *Footsoldiers **Glitches *Players Monsters Others *'Kingler' *Space Circus **Ringmaster *Bangray ** ** **Klez **Melissa **Emoneytion Master **King Nula Arsenal * Royal Morpher * Beast Torch * Whale Gun * Eagle Blade * Beast Rod * Royal Beast Slasher * Bird Royal Morpher Zords *Cetacean Drove Megazord **Drove Megazord ***Jungle Stampede Megazord-Bear/Panda Ax / ****Jungle Stampede Megazord *****Stampede Megazord-Giraffe Cannon ******Stampede Megazord *******Eagle Royalzord *******Shark Royalzord *******Lion Royalzord ******Giraffe Royalzord *****Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill ******Jungle Megazord *******Gorilla Royalzord *******Tiger Royalzord *******Elephant Royalzord ******Mole Royalzord ****Bear Royalzord /Panda Royalzord ***Power Pack Megazord-Bat Boomerang ****Power Pack Megazord *****Crocodile Royalzord *****Wolf Royalzord *****Rhino Royalzord ******Bat Royalzord **Whale Royalzord/Cetacean Megazord *Condor Royalzord / Nike Megazord Auxillary *Octopus Royalzord *Zebra Royalzord *Platypus Royalzord *Leopard Royalzord *Owl Royalzord Alternate Combinations *Great Stampede Megazord *Great Stampede Megazord-Giraffe Cannon *Elephant Stampede Megazord *Tiger Stampede Megazord *Croc Stampede Megazord *Wild Stampede Megazord *Wolf Stampede Megazord *Predator Stampede Megazord *Power Stampede Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill *Lion Jungle Megazord *Shark Jungle Megazord *Croc Jungle Megazord *Wild Jungle Megazord *Wolf Jungle Megazord *Predator Jungle Megazord *Power Jungle Megazord *Victory Nike Megazord *Shark Nike Megazord *Lion Nike Megazord *Croc Nike Megazord *Wild Nike Megazord *Wolf Nike Megazord *Predator Nike Megazord *Power Nike Megazord Episodes # Animal Rush, pt.1: Shane Collins, a young zoologist, comes across a mysterious cube in the woods that transports him to a place inhabited by animal-headed humanoids known as the Humanimals. Shane explores Faunation on his own and meets Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu, but when the alien outlaws known as The Players attack the human world, the four Humanimals transform into the Power Rangers Royal Beast, while Shane watches on in awe and a burning desire to join them and help protect the Earth. # Animal Rush, pt.2: The Humanimals, stuck in the human world, stay with Shane's uncle, but Tusk still does not trust Shane to be the fifth Royal Beast Ranger. However, Shane cannot find time to deem himself worthy when the monster Berdown attacks, forcing him to fight without transforming. # Homesick: The Humanimals cannot return to Faunation until they find the missing sixth Royal Cube. Amu thinks she has found it and takes Shane along with her, but she seems more interested in experiencing human culture. Their plans are waylayed when the monster Gunsight attacks various cars and trucks, so the Royal Beast Rangers face off, but find that his attacks are too fast to be seen, until Shane seems to gain a new power. # Shark vs. Lion: Sela and Leo are kidnapped by the monster Netgard to be in his "Battle Show" where two people enter, and only one can leave, and he chooses best friends because it entertains him. As they fight, Leo holds back as Sela is a woman, which upsets her, and reminds her of the last time they fought in a martial arts tournament in Faunation. # Jungle King, pt.1: While chasing down the monster Pudgy Fang, Shane and the others find a gorilla Humanimal named Kong who has been studying humans for several years. Elsewhere, Azald lands on Earth to make Pudgy Fang more powerful. # Jungle King, pt.2: With Shane using Kong's Humanimal power, Kong begins to age rapidly, threatening his life. Elsewhere, Azald discovers Pudgy Fang is still alive, but has gone missing. The Royal Beast Rangers track him down again, but find someone looking entirely different. # Ghostly Zoo: Cerebros appears and transforms Amu into one of his servants. While Tusk looks for a way to bring her back, the other Royal Beast Rangers face a bizarre creature assisted by a mysterious, ghostly hero. # Savannah’s Song: The monster Trumpet Biker attacks with the maddening sound of his horn, posing himself as a great challenge to the Power Rangers Royal Beast, while Leo befriends a young musician after hearing one of his songs. # Groundhog Day: The Royal Beast Rangers keep defeating the same enemy again and again, unaware that they are under the effect of the sleeping pollen of the monster Flowerough. Upon awakening, the heroes have little time to stop Flowerough's plant from destroying the world, until a new ally awakens to help them. # Xeno’s Dangerous Game: Xeno, the leader of The Players, envelops a large portion of the city into a barrier that desintegrates everything it touches, and the Power Rangers Royal Beast run against time to find the switch that turns it down as it shrinks little by little, threatening everyone trapped inside, including themselves. # The Jungle Stampede: Despite escaping from the barrier, the Royal Beast Rangers are easily defeated by Gift, the all-powerful destruction machine designed by Xeno. As Gift recharges to resume its attack, Sela and the other Humanimals confront the same "Bird Man" who once rescued Shane and discover that the sixth Royal Cube is in his possession. But when they realize that Shane's true intentions were to send them home and confront Gift alone, the other Royal Beast Rangers decide to return and help him instead, combining all their Royalzords into a new, mighty robot. # No Words: After having a disastrous encounter with Gerald Oliver, a bookshop owner, Tusk is obliged to work for him during his recovery, while the other Royal Beast Rangers are busy facing the monster Questerror who appears with a plan to destroy the culture of the Earth. # Bear Love: The Royal Beast Rangers climb Mount Axe along Yuri Irving, a young hiker who claims that she had seen Swift,the Bird Man they are looking for, there. Along the way, Leo, who became infatuated with Yuri, attempts to please her with no success, as she seems more interested in Shane. However, Yuri and the Royal Beast Rangers are unaware that The Players are also lying at the mountain for their own schemes. # Dummy Thief: Amu befriends Kenneth Fillmore and his younger sister Marin, two siblings who are dealing with harsh times as Kenneth is working hard to make money for a surgery Marin needs in order to treat herself. However, upon knowing that he knows one of the Power Rangers Royal Beast, the monster Thiefool decides to exploit Kenneth's desperate need for money in order to lay a trap for Amu and the others. # Royal Beast Under Attack: The monster Huntelder shoots people left and right, transforming them into dolls with his sniper rifle and taking even the Royal Beast Rangers by surprise. When only Leo and Tusk remain to face the enemy, they must find a way to outsmart the monster and save their friends. # Humanimal Power: Xeno's secretary Dropette appears and starts looking for Humanimals by her master's orders, assisted by the monster Mantor, and when Shane learns that his uncle Marvin was kidnapped upon being mistaken by a Humanimal as well, he comes up with a risky plan to rescue him. # Royal Player: The Big Game is resumed with Team Cerebros's Trumpus' arrival on Earth. After placing playing cards onto a large amount of people, including the Royal Beast Rangers, Trumpus performs a “grand shuffle”! Everyone with a playing card is tossed into the air and scattered into groups of five. Leo, Tusk, and Amu are within a group but when they try to separate they’re shocked by electricity. Meanwhile, Shane - in a pair with Marvin - attempts to make it back to the treehouse and peel off the card. Sela ends up with a boy, named Ken, and promises to help find his father. As the Big Game goes on, a mysterious man intrudes… Is he a friend or an enemy? # Triple Threat: A new player has joined the Big Game: Black Keeper. With the astounding power of 3 Humanimals (Rhinoceros, Crocodile and Wolf) he overpowered the Royal Beast Rangers. This new warrior also has three Royalzords and can fight in a giant robot of his own, Power Pack Megazord. Meanwhile, Trumpus restarts his own Big Game, this time he is putting people into boxes with a card. Depending on the card, a terrible fate awaits the prisoner. The Royal Beast Rangers try to stop this monster but now the mere name of Black Keeper makes them tremble. # Pandamonium: Even though Black Keeper entered the fray, the Royal Beast Rangers were able to defeat the player Trumpus. However, Shane, who had to face Black Keeper alone, is in a corner. Right before delivering the finishing blow, Black Keeper involuntarily transforms into a young man. Shane discovers that Black Keeper is not obeying the Players out of his own will, but is under their control instead. Shane extends his hand to him but Dropette appears to collect him. Azald, unamused at Black Keeper’s intrusion into the game, sends his player Bowlingen to Earth. Xeno, meanwhile, intends to fix Black Keeper’s “malfunction”. The Royal Beast Rangers then confront Black Keeper one more time while looking for a way to break him free. # Regent Of The World: With Cameron Delgado finally free from Xeno brainwashing, Shane asked him to join the team. However, Cameron reluctant to join because of his previous doings by claiming that he was not suit to their allies. But, Cameron was later asked to join again by Shane as he need his help to fight the next player from Xeno, as he captured Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu. # Jailbreak:Cameron wants to begin his atonement to the others, however Tusk's overly critical personality makes him feel worse. But when the newest member of team Azald, Jailbreaker, forces the two into a prison, the two must put aside their differences to save themselves and countless others. # Teamwork Released: Cameron is jogging to maintain his condition. He sees a bicycle on the floor and puts it against the wall. After having a rather unfamiliar feeling, he resumes his jogging only for the bike to explode behind him. Thinking that everything he touches will explode, he becomes depressed. Shane and the others tell him that is obviously not true,meanwhile Team Cerebros’ player, Master Illusion, makes an appearance. The Royal Beast Rangers appear before him but he promptly leaves, saying they’ll be invited once the game show is set. # The Great Hunt: The house of Marvin Moore is noisier than usual. Everyone is excited to go to see the fireworks display. Cameron, as usual, is unable to contain himself and starts wearing his party attire early in the morning. However, the Humanimals’ tails react to a Player presence. The Player cruisers have started an all out indiscriminate attack. Meanwhile, a mysterious space ship approaches Earth. It is Bangray, a giant beast hunter in search for his next prey… # Revived Memories: Shane and Marvin go to Willow’s grave. Willow is Marvin’s older sister and Shane’s mother. During the visit, Amu notifies the team of a Player attack. Before he can reach them, Shane is confronted by Bangray, who has now officially joined the Big Game. He faces the hunter as Red Eagle but loses consciousness. He wakes up to find none other than his mother by his side. Similarly, other deceased people are appearing around the city. What exactly is Bangray’s power? # The Camera Trap: At Marvin’s house, Shane is lost in thought. Could he still be affected by Bangray using the memory of his mother? Leo is worried and tries to find a way to cheer Shane up but is overtaken by Cameron, who for some reason presents him with Cameron’s treasure, a fishing rod he has fond memories of. Meanwhile, at the villain’s base, Bangray announces his intent to retire from the Big Game. It seems he has more fun messing with Shane. Dropette is furious but it is Cerebros who attacks Bangray! # Wedding Bells: Shane unexpectedly encounters Dennis, an old friend from university. They enjoy a conversation remembering old times and Dennis has big news. He is getting married in a few days. Shane is as happy as if it were his own wedding and Bangray notices. The wedding day comes and while Shane was the only one invited, the rest of the team shows up, all dressed up. Dennis lets them stay for the ceremony but they are interrupted by Bangray! Meanwhile, Dropette expresses her concern about Cerebros's atypical behavior only to see that Xeno finds it…entertaining. # aleS & ksuT: In another plot to make the Royal Beast Rangers suffer, Bangray makes copies of Sela and Tusk and rigs them along the original ones with explosives, giving Shane and the others 30 minutes to figure out the impostors and slay them before the bombs detonate, killing all four of them. # Super Mega Comeback, pt.1: Troy Burrows from the Super Mega Rangers appears and extracts a giant Royal Cube that was hidden inside the Gate Cube, but the Royal Beast Rangers refuse to let him leave with a relic from Faunation and fight him for its possession. However, Bangray appears to claim it as well, and a three-way battle begins. # Super Mega Comeback, pt.2: The Royal Beast and the Super Mega Rangers join forces against Bangray, who summons fallen enemies of the previous Power Rangers to fight by his side. In the occasion, Shane unlocks the powers of the Grand Royal Cube and gains a new transformation. # The Giant Royalzord: Having obtained the Whale Gun, the Royal Beast Rangers begin their search for the ultimate Royalzord, the Whale Royalzord. However, Bangray stands on their way once again, as the giant beast hunter intends to make the Whale Royalzord his 100th prey. # Cetacean Megazord,Emerge!: The Legendary Giant Beast, Whale Royalzord, has finally appeared. However, it attacks not only the Players and Bangray but the Royal Beast Rangers as well, in spite of them having the Grand Royal Cube. Sela and Cameron, unable to chase after Whale Royalzord due to Cerebros’ poison, have no option but to lie down at Marvin’s place. Cameron apologizes to Sela for dragging her into this. Meanwhile, the Players have located Whale Royalzord. Xeno hands out the feared obliteration machine to Dropette. Cerebros, then, passes that information to Bangray. # Double Face: Groups of people have suddenly started fighting. Players’ new monster, Jekyde, has been flipping their faces, showing their hidden personality and causing fights. The Royal Beast Rangers confront him but they all have their faces flipped as well. They all say what they have wanted to say but their teamwork seems unscathed. However, Cameron is too shocked at their hidden thoughts and flees. Jekyde's true objective is a summit of world leaders. The Royal Beast Rangers try to stop him but Cameron is afraid of their hidden faces. # Cat Sumo Match: A new Player challenges the Royal Beast Rangers to a sumo fight. With the others out of commision, Leo and Amu decide to ask for help from some real sumo practioners in order to beat the enemy in his own game. # Bangray's Master Plan: One morning, a giant monster begins to attack suddenly. Shane calls in Whale Royalzord in order to fend off the threat, but Tusk is concerned. They were all past villains they had defeated previously. It could mean that Bangray is setting a trap just for Whale Royalzord. Azald starts up the Big Game again before Cerebros stops him. Cerebros wants to know Bangray's aim, and what he truly could be after... # Rangers Still Standing: Cerebros against the Royal Beast Rangers, and Bangray against Whale Royalzord, it seems that Bangray managed to be one step ahead of it all. Taking Shane as a hostage in order to wager for Whale Royalzord with the other Royal Beast Rangers. Shane or Whale Royalzord, the Royal Beast Rangers don't want to sacrifice either! But when Whale Royalzord bursts in through the window, their resolution becomes clear. Not only that, but a much more frightening plan is revealed... # Duke Of Halloween: Halloween has come and while fighting to protect a girl called Miranda from the Players, Tusk earns her affection, to the point that she starts viewing him as her enchanted prince, much to his chagrin. # Emperor Of The Wind: Kong informs the Royal Beast Rangers, through a letter, about the appearance of another Royal Cube. The Royal Beast Rangers reunite with Kong and discover a massive cube behind a stone wall. Team Azald’s new players, the Zagweer Brothers, force the team to play a deadly version of Double Dutch. However, Cameron, who had dreamed about jumping rope with everyone… # Flying High!: The Royal Beast Rangers are barely withstanding the constant appearances of the Zagweer brothers. Shane cannot move because of his injured foot and it is none other than the Bird Man, Swift, who comes to help. Swift transforms into Vermillion Bird Ranger with the last of the Royal Cubes, saving Shane. Meanwhile, Kong tells Sela and the others about the history of Faunation that he heard from Swift. # Cerebros' Swindle: Sela meets a man who becomes interested in her and attempts to impress her by all means. Little does she know that it´s all a scheme by Cerebros, who is experimenting with the powers he stole from Bangray. # Eye Of The Lion: Leo befriends a boy and helps him to get back at some older kids that are bullying at him, but Cerebros decides to take the opportunity to lay a trap on them. # Xtreme Consequences: The Royal Beast Rangers hear that Xeno captured Cameron and challenged them personally. Little they know that it's all part of a scheme by Cerebros to draw Xeno to a trap and have his revenge. However, when the Royal Beast Rangers agree to help Cerebros fight Xeno, the Players leader uses the data obtained from Whale Royalzord to transform into an even bigger threat. # Keep Up The World: The Royal Beast Rangers take the injured Cameron to the care of a doctor, who coincidentally, is Shane's father and return to get back at Cerebros for kidnapping their friend. Still terrified upon seeing the true power of Xeno, Cerebros makes one desperate last stand against them. # Christmas Witness: Christmas is at hand and the Royal Beast Rangers join the festivities. When the Players attack them, Marvin witnesses their battle, and accidentally discovers Shane's secret. # Sovereign Of The Humanity: Having discovered their secret, Marvin hears the truth from Shane and the others. Meanwhile, Swift meets Kong again, carrying the piece he obtained from Azald, who discovers the Royal Cubes hidden inside his body. # Unsealed: Xeno unlocks Azald's true form, and he is revealed to be the same monster that once attacked Earth and was defeated by Cetus, the original Red Whale Ranger. Now stronger than ever, Azald proves himself as the most powerful threat the Royal Beast Rangers have faced so far. # Hazardous Azald: Having retrieved his memories and his body, Azald considers himself no longer at Xeno’ service. He defies him to see who will destroy Earth first. During their duel, the hospital where Shane’s father works is targeted… # Last Game: Xeno declares that the final Game will begin. Shooting a giant arrow, Xeno infuses his own cells onto the Earth who starts cracking… To avoid the worse, Swift proposes to send the planet to another dimension via the Gate Cube. But it would mean that the connections between Earth and Faunation would be severed permanently. # Earth Is Our Home!: It’s the final battle between the Royal Beast Rangers and Xtreme Xeno. The Royal Beast Rangers recoil from Xeno’ overwhelming evil aura, boldly attacking, but their attacks don’t hit at all. Furthermore, Xeno begins to engulf everything, and strikes repeatedly. But in all of this, frantically looking for an opening, Shane realizes Xeno’ weakness. Xeno goes into furious rampage when his true colors are shown. During the fight, the Royal Cubes and Grand Royal Cube break, and the six Royal Beast Rangers can no longer transform. Even so, they fight with all their might and without their powers against Xeno. Movies # The Exciting Humanimal Circus # Wild Shinobi Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Animals Category:Elements Category:Cubes Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Adaptations